Truth or Dare
by Rosie2009
Summary: While the Justice League girls are playing "Truth or Dare," Diana is dared to do something that she would only do in her dreams. Wonder Woman x Batman or Diana Prince x Bruce Wayne. DC Comics doesn't belong- I'm sick of saying this-to me. Read and review!
It was a normal Saturday at the Watchtower and Diana had been invited to a sleepover in Huntress's room along with several of Huntress's other friends. Believe it or not, the girls did enjoy spending time together every once in a while. At that moment, they were playing the game "Truth or Dare."

"Dinah, truth or dare?" Huntress asked Black Canary.

"Truth because I _do not_ want to stick my head in the toilet again."

"Hmmm….. Is it true that you get gassy when you eat clams?" Huntress asked. Everyone had their eyes on Dinah. Even Diana had to admit that she was curious.

"Maybe," Dinah answered with a blush all over her cheeks and a large scowl. "Anyway, my turn. Diana, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I am not afraid of anything that you girls could think of for me to do," Diana said, full of confidence.

"I dare you to…. Eat toothpaste?" Dinah told her.

"Girl, I know you could think of something better than that. Anything could be better than that," said Vixen otherwise known as Marie.

"Hey! It's all I can come up with on short notice! Now, Diana, go eat your toothpaste. And make sure it's a mouthful." Diana got up, walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She squirted the toothpaste in her mouth without looking at what kind it was. Soon, she was met with an utterly disgusting taste.

"This is that nasty no-name brand junk!" Everyone in the circle laughed. After Diana got back, with a quite green colored face, she sat down. "Alright. I'm back. Shayera, truth or dare?" Hawkgirl rubbed her chin in thought.

"Truth. And don't ask anything about John."

"Okay. Is it true that when you sleep and you're having a bad dream, the feathers on your wings ruffle?" Shayera's eyes widened.

"Who told you that?!"

"I'll bet it was Supergirl. You know how big of a gossip she is," Huntress said. Supergirl glared.

"I am not a gossip. I just like informative news about my teammates that happens to be gained through talking with them."

"Just like you 'talked' to me and said that Batman plays 'Candy Crush' when he has nothing else to do. Oh, and that time when you said Martian Manhunter has a fart button on his phone."

"I'll have you know, Dinah, that I-"

"Stop! I asked a simple question. It doesn't have to be thought through. Shayera, just answer it."

"Yes, Diana. I do. Truth or dare, Kara?" Supergirl looked deep in thought.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Batman and take a selfie while you do just to prove that you actually did it," Shayera said.

"How am I supposed to find him, may I ask?" Shayera grinned.

"He's on monitor duty." Kara went pale-Diana guessed it was because she didn't think Batman was in the Watchtower or available- then she flew out of the room at full speed. After she left, Diana practically growled at Shayera.

"Why did you dare her to do that? That in particular? Even when you know that he could shatter her feelings?" Everyone oohed.

"I think someone's jealous," Batgirl said.

"No, of course not. Why would I be jealous?" Diana asked, denying any such of a thing.

"Oh, maybe because _you_ want to kiss him yourself." Diana looked up in surprise when she saw Kara fly in the room with her phone and a big, stupid grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Guess what! He actually responded just a little bit before he caught himself!"

"Give me the details," Diana demanded.

"It was so wonderful! I even got to stick my tongue in his mouth!" Kara was so thrilled it looked like she might burst.

"How did he respond?"

"He started to wrap his arms around me until I guess he figured out it was me and not a certain someone," Kara said as she looked over at Diana with a sly look. Then everyone looked at her. Diana felt a little flustered. She wasn't sure if Kara was full of it or if she was telling the truth, but she knew what she hoped. "Want to see the picture?"

"Yes," Diana said. Kara loaded it onto the phone and showed everyone. Diana couldn't believe it. Kara actually had kissed him. Everyone soon settled down and got back to the game after they finished oohing and ahhing over Kara's kiss with Batman.

"So, truth or dare… Diana?" Kara asked.

"Dare." Diana figured they were out of bad dares for her and that they couldn't think of anything worse than eating toothpaste. Diana quickly rethought that when she saw an evil grin on Kara's face.

"I dare you to get Batman's number."

"I already have it," Diana said. Diana had this in the bag.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Diana answered smugly.

"Well, then. I dare you to… give him a big smooch."

"Dang, Kara. That's practically the same dare you got. How come we have two of the same dares in a row?" Huntress asked.

"Because Kara can't think of anything better," Dinah said.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get a kiss with _the_ Batman," Kara replied. Dinah grumbled something under her breath so quietly that even Kara would have a hard time hearing. Diana was certain it wasn't too nice toward Kara though.

"I guess I'll be going now. I'll be back so don't get into too much trouble." Diana walked out the door and she heard all the girls singing.

"Wondy and Batman sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Wondy with a baby carriage!" Diana rolled her eyes. She really did love her friends but sometimes they could be complete idiots. Soon she was out of range of their singing. She sighed. Why was she doing this? It was what she wanted, but was it really what Bruce would want?

It was too late to go back now, because Diana had just arrived in the monitor room and she was sure that Bruce knew she was there. Diana braced herself and bravely walked toward him. He turned quickly and she realized that he really hadn't known she was in the room with him.

"Diana. How are you?" She didn't answer and continued sauntering toward him. "Diana, what are you doing?" Diana walked until she was pressed all the way against him. She could feel his steady breathing and the fact that his hand had slithered its way up her arm. Diana realized it was now or never. She put one hand on his neck and the other on his chest, then brought him into an amazing kiss.

Diana's mind was filled with fireworks and one thought was floating through her mind.

" _I am actually kissing Bruce. I am kissing my crush!_ " Diana felt his tongue slip into her mouth with ease. It was as if it was meant to be there. Bruce slid one hand onto her lower back and the other on her side. Then he pulled away and with a dip of his head attacked her neck. Diana moaned. It felt so good that even Wonder Woman herself couldn't hold it back. She noticed that each time he kissed her that his tongue would flicker out, lightly touching her soft skin. It was pure ecstasy for Diana. He finally ended it with a kiss on her mouth. Diana sighed with contentment and as a result, he smirked.

"What's so funny?" Bruce's smirk only grew.

"It's just ironic how as soon as you came in this room I was just going to find you."

"Why were you going to find me?" He rested his head on hers.

"To tell you that I love you." Diana gasped and looked up at him. He smiled.

"Really? Because two and a half years is an awfully long time for you not to tell me until now." Bruce looked at the floor.

"I'm really sorry about that Diana. I really should have told you sooner." Before he could recluse and return to his usual broody state, Diana put her hand on his cheek.

"It's alright, Bruce. I understand." He reached up and held her hand against his face. "And I love you too." Diana rested her head on his chest as she gave him a hug. They stood like that for a minute until Diana chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about how the girls are going to absolutely freak out when I tell them that I kissed you." Bruce's eyes widened. Diana just grinned as she pulled away and flew out the door. She would have to thank Kara for daring her to do this. Maybe Diana should dare Kara to kiss Nightwing. Whatever happened, Diana could see many more games of "Truth or Dare" in her future.


End file.
